Maldições sussurradas de um Tao para Hao Asakura
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: ...Mas que apenas uma se realizou. x ASAKURA HAO/TAO REN, spoilers dos últimos capítulos de Shaman King. Presente para Anne Asakura x


**Sumário: **...Mas que apenas uma se realizou.

**Shaman King não me pertence. Mas devia pertencer à Anne.**

**Fanfic betada por Debby-Chan**

**Fanfic de presente de aniversário para Anne Asakura

* * *

  
**

**As duas maldições sussurradas de um Tao para Hao Asakura**

(_esse era o título original, mas como não coube, eu acabei simplificando, ali em cima, ao menos_)

**

* * *

**

_Como vai a sua vida?  
Já faz algum tempo  
Deus, como é bom te ver sorrindo  
Eu vejo você pegando as chaves  
Procurando uma razão para não ir embora_

_-  
_

Bon Jovi, "Make a Memory"(Tradução)

* * *

_Os olhos dele são olhos de tigre e te fazem sorrir. Ele é ameaçador e ainda que seja calmo, não gosta de você. Mesmo assim, você se aproxima com seu rosto bondoso e de pessoa carismática que se preocupa com o mundo. Ele te mede com os olhos amarelos e te dá uma expressão mortal, que você ignora. Você o quer e, mesmo que __nessa__ aparência você saiba que é errado, você o terá._

_Então, um dia que vocês estão sozinhos e não muito interessados em ver as lutas, o prensa a parede e lhe seduz com palavras. Antes de beijá-lo, porém, ele te encara com seus olhos âmbares de tigre – meio acanhado, mas nunca assustado – e te sussurra duas maldições._

_É nesse momento que você se dissimula, Hao_.

* * *

"**Você**** não vai ser Shaman King nessa ****vida****"**

E você não foi e por isso você está aqui, mil anos depois, encarando os mesmos olhos amarelos de tigre, num corpo mais jovem (_e mais baixo_), com a mesma idade que ele. O nome dele, nessa época, é Tao Ren, e ele acaba de levar uma surra sua. Outra pessoa levou um soco, mas ela não é importante.

Você não a conheceu há mil anos.

**X**

Os olhos dele são perigosos e não gostam do seu tom. Ele nunca gostou de você, para falar a verdade, mas agora ele tem motivo: você está no caminho dele assim como seu irmão gêmeo esteve, porém não há probabilidade de vocês virarem amigos.

Mesmo assim, você sorri e lhe estende a mão, querendo que ele se junte a você (_e te complete como o outro fez_). Ele apenas lhe dirige a lança, dizendo-lhe que nunca se juntará a você e blábláblá.

Nessa época, você tem pouca paciência.

**X**

Você não desmaia mais por conta do Grande Espírito. Na primeira vez que entrou em contato com ele, você o fez, mas não existe necessidade se o conhece tão intimamente (_não tão intimamente quanto deveria conhecer, mas por enquanto já está de bom tamanho_). Encara, por um momento, todos os seus companheiros caídos e se vangloria por ser o único que consegue suportar aquela visão.

E então o Espírito de Fogo te chama e te fala que existe mais alguém e você olha para cima, em um dos prédios.

Tao Ren está ali, impassível, com olhos de tigre vidrados na monstruosidade à sua frente. Ele não te nota e nem quer notar; ele apenas sorri e murmura algo para seu espírito de guerreiro chinês. Leva o dedo à boca, enquanto diz isso e você sente sua garganta seca.

Você quer a única criança que se manteve de pé pela primeira vez quando viu o Grande Espírito; você o quer de novo, mesmo que não seja a mesma pessoa (_ou são, você não sabe_).

Você o quer quantas vezes forem necessárias e em quantas vidas puder.

**X**

Seus encontros são efêmeros. Às vezes ele caminha na direção oposta a você, para o estádio, junto dos amigos irritantes (_e medrosos_). Você lhe dá um sorriso e ele desvia, como se não tivesse visto isso.

Outras vezes você está tomando café na sua cafeteria preferida e ele entra para um chá da tarde (_numa cafeteria. O que é estranho, mas você gosta de qualquer jeito_). Um aceno breve e olhos cheios de repúdio. Você ri da sua reação e a parte pontuda do cabelo de Ren parece aumentar.

Mas foi apenas uma vez – e apenas uma – que você o viu acordar, antes de qualquer outro companheiro ou amigo. Ele encarava o Grande Espírito como da primeira vez, muito embora seus olhos indicassem sonolência. O espírito chinês dele o avisou de sua presença e ele o encarou, lentamente. Você acenou, como sempre.

E ele acenou de volta, sem notar que era você.

(_E quando o fez, corou. Corou como se nunca tivesse visto alguém na vida ou como se fosse realmente tímido._

_Você o quis mais_).

**

* * *

**

**Uma maldição aleatória (**_**de Anna**_**)**

"Hao". Ela te chama, como se aquilo fosse um cumprimento.

"Anna". Você imita.

O silêncio chega e a brisa também. Você está sentado e de frente para ela. Ela apenas te esboça um sorriso de quem sabe um segredo seu; um sorriso infantil, daqueles que as crianças dão.

Um sorriso _seu_.

"O que foi?" Você pergunta.

"Você não sabe por que eu estou sorrindo?"

"Se eu soubesse não perguntaria".

Ela não emite som, apenas move os lábios.

_T-A-O- -R-E-N_

Por um momento, você congela e as sobrancelhas dela sobem.

"Eu sabia". Do quê? Mas você não pergunta.

Então ela torna a ficar séria.

"Pois saiba que você não ficará com ele".

E gira o corpo, ficando de costas para você, enquanto parte.

"Isso é uma maldição?"

Você pergunta, o mesmo sorriso infantil e seu.

"Pense como quiser".

E se vai.

**

* * *

**

Você é o Shaman King agora. Você mudou e você é tudo o que sempre quis ser, muito embora não tenha tudo o que quer ter. E ainda que, como dito antes, você mudou, em seus olhos, a lava escorre como lágrimas de ódio, escaldando qualquer pequeno ser miserável que venha falar com você.

Porque você agora observa, de longe, Tao Ren trocar votos de casamento – como um apaixonado qualquer – com Jeanne. Sim, a mesma garota que queria te destruir, Hao.

E você não sabe se devia ficar com inveja ou ódio dela. Para ter inveja, você precisa desejar. Você nunca quis casar-se com o Ren (_apenas tê-lo, pelo resto de sua vida e morte e todas essas que virão mais vezes_), mas o desejou. Para ter inveja, também, você precisa ter _tido_.

Então, com base nesse pensamento falho e um pouco ressentido, você procura o ódio.

Você sempre odeia algo, Hao.

**X**

"Olá, Hao". Ele te sussurra, acenando brevemente com a cabeça. Existe uma criança em seus braços (_uma de olhos vermelhos e cabelos lavanda_) e você quer muito que ela morra, assim como a mãe.

"Olá Ren". Seu tom é falso, mas ainda calmo. A criança lhe sorri e você a queima com o ódio, mas ela não chora. É corajosa, ao menos.

Você encara mais uma vez o pai, e ele está impassível antes de lhe dar um sorriso miúdo de 'Como é bom te ver de novo'. Você não sorri e ele vai embora (_também, como Anna e aquela maldição maldita_). Pára um momento para ajeitar o bebê em suas mãos e dá um sorriso sincero a ele.

Algo dentro de você, adormecido desde aquela guerra que terminou de vez contigo levando um tapa de sua mãe, desperta mais uma vez. E você sorri, como o filho da puta que é e sempre foi.

_Se não pode tê-lo, então terá seu filho._

E essa, é a maldição dos Tao, que pode ou não se realizar no futuro.

**X**

Ele sempre está impassível. Existe alguma coisa nele que diz que ele não gosta de estar ali – assim como você – mas está. Tao Ren nunca foi fã de comemorações e é uma pessoa totalmente deslocada daquele grupo cheio de bêbados. Por isso conversa com Anna (_ou seria melhor troca algumas poucas, mínimas palavras com ela?_) e deixa que Jeanne mate a saudade com Lyserg, de seus tempos de Maiden.

Bom, ele podia falar com você. Você tem muito que dizer para ele – e não apenas "quero que sua família morra" – e muito que ouvir dele. Na verdade, está ali por _ele_.

Como ele não te nota (_deve dormir com a Anna, também_), você se levanta e vai embora.

Você odeia comemorações.

**

* * *

**

**Um momento (**_**que Hao não viu**_**):**

Ele tinha apenas olhos para a Jeanne. Ela em seu vestido branco; ela com seu buquê de rosas brancas; ela com seus lábios pintados; ela com seu sorriso de futura Tao Ren.

Hao é um idiota. Guardou o ódio por ela e esqueceu-se dele.

Se tivesse encarado Ren, nem por um único momento, teria notado uma coisa que teria feito da maldição de Anna, um nada completo:

Na hora de trocar os votos, Ren não sorriu.

* * *

As estrelas brilham mais naquele cemitério que no resto da cidade. Talvez porque lá seja mais puro, ou porque você goste dali (_e ele também_). Fecha os olhos e respira fundo, contendo a vontade de matar a esposa e o filho de Tao Ren – porque você não consegue cumprir sua própria maldição.

"Hao". O som da voz dele arrepia e fere seus ouvidos com gelo e malícia.

"Ren". E seu sorriso-cicatriz de meia-lua volta depois de anos escondidos em uma de suas faces, e você se vê, mais uma vez, preso ao seu passado, com seus (_mas é apenas um_) objetivos (_só um, um, um... Uma pessoa_).

Ele te dá um sorriso forte, decidido, como se sentisse falta da sua antes marca registrada – além do fogo físico. Os cabelos dele, longos e que dançam à brisa, te fazem prender a respiração pela volúpia que sente agora.

Respira fundo mais uma vez. Os ventos nostálgicos estão fortes hoje.

­

* * *

**Uma conversa (**_**não ouvida**_**):**

"Como vai, Ren?"

"Bem, e você Anna?"

"Vou bem".

Silêncio.

"Você devia falar com o Hao".

"Vá falar você, eu não gosto dele".

Um sorriso.

"O que foi, Anna?"

"Você realmente não gosta dele?"

"Já disse que sim. Ele me irrita".

"Não estou falando desse gostar".

Hesitação.

"Você gosta dele".

E não foi uma pergunta.

"Você devia falar com o Hao, Ren".

Silêncio.

"Ele não está mais aqui, Ren".

E (_mais_) alguém deixa a festa.

* * *

A sua cama range com o peso dos dois corpos se movendo rápida e sensualmente. Suas mãos deslizam pelo torso nu e fazem você sorrir com o seu sorriso infantil tão seu e que a Anna roubou, anos atrás. Ren ofega e geme alto, movimentando as pernas e deixando que elas rocem em sua cintura, enquanto procura por uma posição melhor e mais confortável.

Os cabelos dele estão suados e alguns fios grudam e embaraçam em sua mão quando você os toca. Ele reclama que, com o seu toque gentil, vai acabar ficando careca e você não ousa conter sua risada. Ele não seria tão atraente quanto é agora.

Ren passa os dedos levemente por seus lábios, antes de baixá-los para a sua nuca e arranhar-lhe ali, quando você o penetra mais fundo. Sussurra seu nome, juntando mais seus corpos e você, num ato impensável, segura suas pernas e o levanta da cama, prensando-o contra a parede mais próxima.

O pulmão dele fica vazio quando ele sussurra seu nome, então o som parece mais como se ele tivesse afogado na própria saliva que desce sensualmente pela sua boca e que se aproximaria do queixo, se você não a limpasse antes.

"Eu não vou... Levantar amanhã". Ele sussurra, as costas doendo. E você apenas ri de novo, sem conter-se.

"Não me importo se ficar comigo na cama amanhã".

Ele esboça um sorriso e fecha os olhos, decidindo uma desculpa para Jeanne.

Mas você não quer isso; não quer que ele pense nela agora. Ela não importa e nunca irá importar para você (_para vocês_). E pensando desse jeito, joga-o novamente na cama, ouvindo um rangido perigoso de que ela vai quebrar, e continua com as estocadas sempre selvagens e acompanhadas com sorrisos de cumplicidade e meia-lua.

Quando vocês chegam ao limite, alguma coisa em você se liberta do peito e você tem certeza de que, se não transformá-la em palavras, você morrerá (_mesmo sendo Shaman King_).

No entanto, quando abre a boca, a mão de Ren a tapa. Então você percebe que ele está marcado, cansado, seus cabelos estão bagunçados, ele está para desmaiar de sono e você quer fazer de novo.

"Engula suas palavras, Hao". Ele sussurra, fechando os olhos. "Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto dessas coisas melosas. Assim como você".

"Você fez seus votos, Ren".

"Roubei-as da Internet". E você ri, mas logo depois não percebe que ele não está brincando.

"Sério?"

Ele desvia do seu olhar.

"O que é falso não pode ser descrito".

E antes de vocês irem dormir, Hao, vocês fazem mais uma vez, mesmo cansados e abalados pela primeira.

**

* * *

**

"**Você**** nunca se esquecerá de ****mim****"**

Você acorda. Seus cabelos oleosos e incrivelmente bagunçados. Passa as mãos por eles e sente os dedos embaraçarem logo no início. Suspira, sentindo algumas partes do corpo ainda estarem dormindo (_como o seu cérebro_) e enfim percebe a pessoa ao lado, de olhos abertos e encarando a paisagem do apartamento.

Um sorriso (_seu_).

"Pensei que já tivesse ido embora".

"Eu disse que eu não levantaria da cama hoje".

"Ah é".

E, sem pensar, toca seus cabelos escuros e lisos que logo passam a ser pele tatuada e cortada ao meio por uma cicatriz, ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso simples e que você não sabe de onde surgiu porque nunca foi seu, se desenha em seus lábios.

"...Minhas costas doem. Não toque nelas".

(_Mas você esqueceu, Hao_).

* * *

**N/A.:** Vamos fingir que o Hao não teve seu corpo destruído; que o Ren teve uma festa de casamento e que o Hao, como um Shaman King vivo tem um apartamento porque Rei que é Rei não dorme debaixo da ponte.

Então, aí, vocês poderão ler essa fanfic sem ficar muito alienados. Certo, o Hao deve ter ficado OOC, mas foda-se que essa fanfic ficou superiormente mais foda que a primeira. E eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, só não esperava que ela teria sete páginas.

Enfim, esse é um presente para a minha Alma Gêmea e tem um pouco mais de descrição no lemon porque a Anne é foda, ela pode e merece, beijos e me matem aqueles do fandom de DN, que sempre pedem mais lemon (_e nunca conseguem. Rá, eu rio de vocês /apanha_).

Feliz aniversário, amor 8D Espero que goste dessa fanfic, porque eu adorei escrevê-la. E eu sabia que ela ia ser sua, de um jeito ou de outro (_não podia ser de mais ninguém, além de você_).

Um obrigada especial à minha Annana Déh, que betou a fanfic. À Annana da Anne, a Nana, que escreveu "Os desejos mais importantes de Namikaze Minato" que é a fanfic mais foda da vida dela e que, definitivamente, não vai ser superada tão cedo; e que, aliás, eu copiei um pouco a idéia do título e da estrutura da fanfic. Créditos a ela por isso, então 8D

E morram vocês que eu tive a idéia genial de botar o Hao de mil anos atrás se pegando com um Tao super-delicioso-como-o-Ren de mil anos atrás XP

**E eu quero reviews, ou o seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.**


End file.
